Electrical power grids comprise a plurality of grid nodes which are connected via power lines and in which electrical energy is produced or from which electrical energy is removed. In this case, the grid nodes are often controlled within the scope of proportional control in which the voltage and frequency of the individual nodes and their active power and reactive power which are fed in are set for said nodes. A distinction is made between grid-forming producer nodes and grid-supporting producer nodes. In a grid-forming producer node, which is also referred to as a voltage-controlled producer node, the amplitude and frequency of the voltage in this node are set within the scope of the proportional control. In contrast, in a grid-supporting producer node, which is also referred to as a current-controlled producer node, the active power and reactive power fed in are controlled within the scope of the proportional control.
In modern power grids, grid-supporting producer nodes are often regenerative energy production plants which contain power electronics, for example inverters, which are designed only for a particular maximum current. In the event of excessive fluctuations in the load in the power grid, the power grid may become unstable on account of current limitation of the grid-supporting producer nodes, which, under certain circumstances, may result in failure of the power grid. Consequently, the operation of the grid-supporting producer nodes is generally designed in such a manner that the maximum current is not reached in the event of sudden load changes. However, this results in the proportion of energy which is provided via regenerative energy production in the power grid being limited. This increases the power production costs since grid-forming producer nodes are increasingly being used for this purpose and are generally conventional generators, for example diesel generators or gas turbines.
Only a few approaches relating to how the proportion of regenerative energy production can be increased in a power grid are known from the prior art. Document [1] describes power grids in the form of so-called micro grids having a high proportion of regenerative energy production. However, large and overdimensioned electrical energy stores are used as grid-forming nodes in such grids. Simulation methods which are used to simulate different load changes in the grid are also known for the purpose of optimizing power grids. However, these methods are computationally intensive and can generally provide results only for a small number of possible load changes.